The present invention relates to a foldable baby carriage.
There has been provided a foldable baby carriage having a pair of similar side frames of interpivoted bars and cross-members integral with the side frames, the cross-members having only intermediate hinges which come into coaxial alignment when the side frames are folded, such that the side frames can then close together like a book. Such a baby carriage is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,295 issued on Nov. 2, 1976. However, in such a baby carriage, it is impossible to make the backrest portion fully inclined to the full-flat condition, and it is also impossible to protect the baby lying on the chair from falling-down.